To Be Something You're Not
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Based on promo for the season finale. What if Emma and Regina finally find their happy ending with each other? Only for it to be taken through Gold's story change so Villains are Good and Heroes are Evil. How will Emma deal finding herself locked in a tower and 'bandit' Regina on the run?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: my own version as I haven't a clue what is going to happen on Sunday plus the characters in this fic are slightly different. For example in the upcoming episode Charming=the Huntsman but in this he is just Charming._

 **Chapter 1**

It had all gone wrong.

Just when she thought she had finally found her chance at a happy ending, it was taken from her. Unfortunately, that was not what had bothered Emma the most. What bothered her, was that Regina was out there somewhere.

 _Alone._

Just as the brunette woman always feared she would be. Spreading her hands out in front of her, the blonde frowns in shock over why this had happened. Why were there chains clasped and locked around her wrists as though she were a prisoner?. Allowing a tear to slip, Emma closes her palms into fists as she glances up, taking in the stone wall that surrounded her. She was in a tower.

No.

 _Locked_ in a tower for no one to see. The blonde then remembers with a head shake and sigh, she was here because she was too _good_ and her parents well they were pure _evil_. Hearing the solid door from below creak open then slam with such a volume it makes her jump, Emma stares towards the open gap that leads to the staircase that takes you to the bottom of the tower. On view of the visitor, the blonde raises an eyebrow and remains quiet to hear what the person has to say.

"Dear...dear. _.Emma_ , what are we going to do with you?"

Scoffing, Emma stands tall with a glare. "Is that you talking or my _mother_? Considering she _owns_ your heart?"

Charming chuckles. "Oh you know me-"

"Too well.." Appearing beside her dark knight, Snow plasters on a fake smile. "I still don't understand how I ended up with _you_ as a daughter..it's disgraceful.."

"Or maybe, this isn't how it's suppose to be? Ever thought of that?" The blonde stares at her mother, wishing that the woman could remember instead of having to play along with this evil persona.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Snow looks towards Charming annoyed. "She isn't _still_ going on about _Regina_ is she?"

Sighing, the knight nods. "Who else your majesty?"

Stepping forward towards the blonde, the current 'Evil Queen' grabs her chin roughly. "Honey, if she were ever to come here...I'd have her head on a plate"

"You really _don't_ want to do that..this isn't you!" Emma shouts out desperately, not wanting an harm to come to Regina.

Rolling her eyes, Snow gives a mock chuckle. "And here we go again...the unfortunate story that you keep spouting on about. ' _I'm not myself, I'm really a good person who loves being a hero'"_ looking at her daughter, Snow looks bored. " _Heard_ it. Why can you not just be more...bad?"

"I don't want to be bad! I want to be me!" Looking down sadly, the blonde tries to hide her tears as her mother begins laughing again.

"Oh..Emma..I give up, rot in the tower for all I care.."

Glancing up to see her parents head back out of the tower, Emma pulls on the chains frustrated. "I _will_ get out of this..." As if on cue, when the door slams shut and locks behind the transformed pair, a bird flies in through the bars of the small window leading out to sea. Frowning, Emma just about manages to open her hand out as a note is dropped into her palm. "What..the.."

Staring down at the shrivelled up paper, her eyes widen at the message.

 _'Do not give up, I am coming for you, I have a plan - R'_

Turning to see the bird fly off, Emma panics. "No wait!.." sighing as the bird disappears from view, the blonde slumps down to the floor, balling the note up into her hand.

 _She's_ coming..

 _A/N2: short I know but I needed to just do an intro to see what you guys think? Cont or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking through the forest, Regina had one question running through her mind. Why the hell did Gold do this?. Sure the brunette knew _what_ he had done, as she had heard from the previous village she walked through, all about the Evil Queen Snow, the people even went out of their way as to warn her but as far as she was concerned, there was only ever going to be _one_ Evil Queen in this kingdom. It may have seemed crazy, secretly defending the title as her own but Regina always thought that despite being a changed person, her experiences as the Queen made her who she is today because that _person_ helped her realize the errors of her ways and yes they were some very _big_ errors. She was able to change that by staying strong, believing in what she always wanted which was to love, be loved and most importantly, to be good. Pausing at the open space between the trees, the brunette looks up to the castle, her former home, while tugging at her belt and tightening it between her hands with a determined look spread across her face.

She had also heard in the village that the Queen's daughter was locked in a tower for rebelling against her mother's wishes. Something which Regina knew all too well about through her own mother and now.. _now_ she was getting Emma back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After managing to gain assistance from none other than the seven dwarves which Regina found extremely odd, the brunette set the first part of her plan into motion and waited for the men to carry out their part. Hearing the royal carriage come bumping down the dirt road, Regina kept herself shielded behind a tree so she could watch from a distance as the smaller bandits ambushed the horses' direction and knocking the driver out of his seat. Witnessing the carriage draw to a halt, the brunette kept her hand over the small knife that was fixed to her belt loop and gradually shifted herself further out towards the castle and away from the 'Evil Queen's' blackened carriage.

Seeing more guards appear by Snow's side to ensure her safety, Regina turns on her heel quickly knowing that the castle's security would be limited as they have gone off the help their Queen.

If only she had her magic.

Approaching the main gate, the brunette smirks as she begins to stroll along with little care.

"What are you doing here? How dare you betray the Queen!"

Stopping in front of the knight, Regina waits until the right moment when he approaches her face on, then swings him around by his wrist and holds his arm up against his back. "Go to sleep.. _Rivers_ " slamming his helmet into the concrete wall, the woman chuckles as his body drops to the floor. "Teach you to put me in shackles..." Rushing off through the gate, she stops in the courtyard before looking up towards the tower in which she knows Emma is being held. _'Soon I promise you'_.

Glancing around the eerily quiet castle, Regina wonders if Snow has kept it the same as when she left it and heads off in the direction of the bed chambers. Running up the steps, keeping an eye on the area as she goes, the brunette then slips into her former chambers and starts rummaging through the dresser. "Come on you have to be in here.." Clicking the small slate at the bottom of the draw which hides a secret compartment, Regina smiles to herself as she places her hand on the warm beating object.

"How could I not think it was you? Always the little schemer.."

Freezing, the brunette gulps and drops the object back down then snatches a vile before standing straight and turning towards Snow White. "Snow.. _always_ a pleasure.."

Laughing, the current Queen steps forward and grabs at the woman's throat. "Flattery will get you nowhere honey..but you're _head_ will..hmm..actually no..." loosening her grip, Snow trails her hand down to above the fellow brunette's heart. "This will do instead.."

Regina glares mentally cursing the woman. "That is not you but fine..you want my heart? Why not do it the proper way instead of just ripping it out for yourself, that way everyone can see?"

Snow raises an eyebrow at how obedient the woman is being then smiles. "Okay..guards!"

Being grabbed by the arms, Regina smirks to herself as she gets pulled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a large amount of yelling and commotion outside, Emma pulls a face, wincing at the grip of the chains as she turns to look out of the window bars. Glancing towards the courtyard, the blonde can see the people from the surrounding villages being forced inside the main gate and circled by the dark knights. Frowning, she then looks up towards the stone steps that leads from the castle to the courtyard witnessing a prisoner being guided down and towards the wooden stage in the middle of the curious crowd. Keeping her eyes focused on the ill fated person with their head covered over by a sack, Emma gasps spotting the messy brunette braid slip out from the bottom and rest upon the prisoners chest.

 _'Regina'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: what has she gotten herself into? ;)_


End file.
